


Shivering Angel

by flickawhip



Series: Erin's Girls [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Erin gains another wounded lover.RP Fic.





	Shivering Angel

Rachael had knelt silently by the bed, waiting for Erin to arrive and tell her where to move to. She was not sure what to do and, even as she waited, she was nervous. Erin smiled as she came into the room.

"You look nervous sweetie."

She said softly. 

"I... am m'lady."

"Why?"

Erin asked softly. 

"My last mistress was not so... gentle."

"Oh you poor, poor, sweet dove."

Erin said softly kneeling down to stroke her face. Rachael had flinched at first, then leant timidly into her touch. Erin smiled and kept stroking. Rachael had mewed softly even as she nestled closer. Erin let her choose how quickly or slowly things progressed. Rachael had, slowly, turned her head to kiss Erin's wrist shyly. Erin smiled and let her do as much or little as she felt comfortable doing so. Rachael had blushed, speaking shyly. 

"M'Lady?"

"Yes?"

"M... May I... kiss you?"

Erin smiled.

"Yes little dove..."

She purred.

"You may."

Rachael smiled and kissed Erin sweetly, if a little shyly. Erin murred softly into the kiss. Rachael had slowly deepened the kiss. Erin let her do as she wished and as fast or slow as she wished. Eventually Rachael had drawn Erin's hand to her breast. Erin smiled and began to gently grope Rachael's breast. Rachael had mewled wantonly. Erin smiled and began to trail a hand southwards. Rachael had mewled wantonly. Erin smiled and gently pushed three fingers into Rachael, slowly setting a pace. Rachael soon cried out and came.


End file.
